


Misnomer

by ETNMystic



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22749097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic
Summary: Help me.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

I thought that the Possession was bad. But.....we've run into something worse.

There's an enemy amongst us that I thought was good, but now....they've snapped.

Their ideals have turned them psycho, and if they get their way, it'll be a bloodbath all "for the greater good."

My name is Mystic, and I'm here to expose

S̴͙͆͐͋͘̕͝͝ȟ̵̻͔͔̔ḯ̶̡̮̣̗̙̻̥͎̖̻̄́̒͒̏̄̊t̵̯͋͑̋̒̎̂͋.̴̢͕̞͍̺̩͙͆͆̿̑ ̸̧͎͚̦̪̻̈́͂͠͠Ţ̶̟̫̩͕͓̼̩̙̊̊̌͐͊̚͜ḩ̸̺̯̗͙̼̮͎̂̈́̅͂̉̐̇̂̃̆ͅë̶͈̬͈͔͓̬͈͔́̃̈́̿͜ͅỹ̷͎̜̪̟̤̾́̊́̓͝'̶͉̹͚̙̆́̈́̚v̸̫͎̖̀̅̍̅e̴̛̹̞̥̋͑̑̍̈́̐͒̚ ̷͎̗̘̤̣̫͙̝͎̇̊̑̀͐̈́͂͛ͅf̷̥̫͎̭͚̯̬͍̗͐̉͑̃͛̎͂o̴̡̬͕̞͙̹̾̆͘u̸̡͖̤͖̥̪̱̱̼̓̈̌̊͑̆̉̆̾ͅñ̷̻̝̭͕̳̭̟͗̉ͅd̴͖̣̠̭͎̞͔̳̻͐͜ ̴̨̟̭͈͎͓̆͋m̷̰͇͙̿̋̄̋̎̕͜ē̵̥̗͇̽͂̈́͘.̵̛̹̪̯͓̔̈́̃

I can't say much right now.

  
T̴̨̛̳͎͎̟̰̾͆̎̈́̆̈́͊̔̚h̴̹̓̄͋̋̈́̎̚ę̶̟̼̈́̉̋̓ ̴̛̲̫̥̗̮̹͓̙̪͋̃̓̈́S̶̛̩̠̰͚̻͑o̷̩͍̦̙̲̙͑́̂͐̓̈́̚͝͝c̴̤̺̠̺̑̇̽̊̀̕ỉ̸̢̖̟̩̪̠͓̦̔̾̆̂̓͘͜͜e̸͉̠͔̗͋͗̉̎͝t̷̨̤̜͑̈́̏̌̿̍͛͘y̸̧̮̻͇̜͉͍̳͚͑̉͌̿̓͗͠ ̵̡̣̤̳̯̿̽̉̍̐̊̈͜A̸̗̟͍͖͖͊͜g̴̛̱̽̎̈́̾̑͌͗́ā̴͉̼͔͍̰͆̈́͗͌i̷̛̮͎͇͛̒̋͂͘n̵̲̳͉̞͂̽̎̓͊̒͘s̸̛̖̰̿̒͒̃̎̀͠͝ẗ̶̗̜͎̪̘̬͕̦̞̤͝ ̸̛̲̂̎Ë̷̫̥̦̠́̅̈́̌́̈͘͝v̸̡̨͉̬̮͉̲͈̈i̵̡̢̺̝̥̩̮̳̗͒̒̏̓͠͝l̶̛̹͕̥̩͈͉̬̰͓͂̋̈́̇͘͠ ̸̡̻̫̗͎̏̃̂͊̂͠͠į̵̪͓̞̲̥͊̒̇s̴͖̠̟͒̒͐̇̄͗̒̊̏ ̶͓̰͆̂̌͌͐͠n̴̜̤̥̮̬͑̅͋̽͂̄͛͝ͅȯ̵̡̱͉̓́͜͝t̴̙̳͔͙̜̣̳͕͍̱̓͆͛ ̵͚̤͍͔̥̳̃͌͋̌̃̃̏̕͝w̷̛̞̗͇͖͇̲͔̝͖̑͒̽̆̔̔͠͠͝h̷̟̜͒̈́̓͗͂̄̚͘͠ȏ̵̦͐̏̏̃ ̸͇̥̠̦̊̎̋͌̍̍t̸̠͂͐̅̊͝͝͝h̷̟̹̥̿̅͊̌̅̃͗͊͝ȩ̸̡̩̙͎̫̟̱͉̍̃̋͆́̋̚͜ŷ̵̞ ̸̢̫̺̞̯͔͓̒̐̓͊̔͆ç̶̦̣̼̮̥̯̽́̏́͐ͅl̷̗͋̋̎̎̈́̏̓̃͠a̷̢̛̱̭̘̱̥͖͈̺͕͆͌̉͆̓̃̚͝ỉ̶̹̪̞̻̘̂̂̌͛̾̓̚̕m̵͎̤̦͇̿̍̊ ̴͉̘̝͖̰͍̉̽͊͠ţ̸̢̻̥͓̣̤̪̥̃͒͐̃̊̓́̚̚͝o̶̩̻̠̘̫̖̪̅̄̽̓̕ ̵̥̻̾͊͒̋̎́̓͗̓̚ḇ̷̨͎͎̙̈́͂̊͂̋̓̄̂̅e̸̱̪̪̲̳̞͋.̸̡͓̺͈̝̣̼̭̼̠͗̈

Avoid them while you can.


	2. It's me again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh God. They're not far behind.

Hey. Mystic here again.

This enemy doesn't want me for what the Cursed God did/does.

T̷̖̰̞̦͖͔̬͑̃̇̉͝h̷̞̮̒͑̊̏̀̿̒͆̚e̸̡͚̼̭̖̥̹͖̫͒͝y̸̡̧͇̞̩̻͎͙̻̦͑̈́̋̆̏́̅ ̸̢̙̞͓͙̥͍͔̩̍͆̾͛̋̌͘̚w̸̢̫͈̟̼͌ặ̴̢͚͇̫̹̫̞̮͚͒̈͑̒͛̃n̷̨̘͈̟̜͇̹̣̰̉̑͊̓ͅţ̶͍̹̦̭͊̊͐̆̀͆͘ ̴̦͖̯͓̩͎̿͂̍̿͒͆̈́̈́͘i̸̧̭̙̽̇̂̑́̂̾̊̽ǹ̵͍̤͉̰̲͙̪̉̈̉͜͠t̷̛͈̯̻̀̐͌̂̆͌̚͝͠e̷̲̐̈́̂̇̇͗̎̕͜͝l̶̥̙̘͔͂̐l̵̲̭̱͓̦̈̅̈́i̴̗̞̯̝̫̎̅̊͝ͅġ̵͚̦̝̜̰̳̈̇͑̚ę̸̥͎̬̤͉͍͇̒̂̔͜n̸̛̛̛̝̠̘̲̖͕̗̓͂̔̆͝͠ͅĉ̸̣͖̤̂̎̊͊̾̓͑͘͠é̴͓̃̂

T̴̛̟̾̒̂̕͘h̶̻͍̳̫̖̰͔̺̜͊͆̊͐̽̐e̵̢̪̪͙̟͌̈̊̉̎̚y̴͇̮̣͕̖͂̀͜ ̴̟͉̭̗͚̙̈́ẅ̷̝̫́à̸̞̪͕͜n̵̡̨̺̥̗̝͉̼̅̎̽̍̅͂̕̚t̶̛͖̮̞͓̬͔̻̳̿̄̎́͜͜͝ ̷̡͍̞͈͔̫̖̗̮̐́́̂̓̚ͅc̶͖͇̠̜̙̖̱̬̑̈́̿̏̓͠r̵̡̳͈͈̭̥̱͍̻͈͂̆̔̐̏̐̕͠e̷̖̿̈́̂̉̇̏̈́̌̚à̸̧͕͕̈́̒̒͝t̶͖̬̟̩̯͎̹͎̤̊ī̶̻̣͑̈̀̅̓͛͝v̷̻̯̣̭̯̆͂̓̽͝i̶͍̜̺̱̰̺͊̈́̈̊̋́͆͋͜t̶̨̺̼̓͒̓͆͝y̷̜̜̌͒͆̚͠

Ţ̸̖̮͚̮̈̌̐͐̚̚ḩ̵̩̱̙͚̜̬̠̿̀e̶͓͛̄̇̉̏̄͂ͅy̸̭̥͇͓̼̓̅͋̅͗ ̵̧̭͉͍̝̼͍̳͒̓̅͌͘w̷̩̩̬͈̘̽̓͑͂̎̊̅͘ă̸̳̘͇̞̳̟̭̻̒̏ͅn̸͍̘̟͐̈́̀̓͆̕ţ̸̦͕͚͚͖͇̙͕̓̽͐ ̵̝̗̣̖̭̉̊͂̇͂̈̏̎å̶̡̬̖̟̜͖̯̭̯̔̓̕b̴̡͔̭͖̟̣̦̠̳͚͑͌̍̄s̴̟͓̤͓̞͓̗̅̋̚͜ͅt̷͙̳̟̙̜̞̗̰̍́̍r̷̨̟̳̠̭͍̾͐͂̊̐͐̕͝ã̵̛͓͔̪͍̞̫̥͎͑͌͝ċ̷̡̯͎̳͔͎͛̇͂̒͑͗̂̽t̴̰́̌̈́̓̒͑̌ ̷̛͚̲͍͉̙͉̳̔̀̈́͂͋̓̅̚͜t̶͓͓̂͒͗̑͝h̸̨͕͚̤̤̠̩̍̈̌̾͝ͅͅî̶͔̺̤̭̗͋̉͜n̴̲͎̜̗͔̲͕̅̊k̴̘̘̃̽̔͐͂̆̈́e̶̤͑͗̉͂͝ŗ̷̧̫̼͍̹̪̑̅͆͑͛̈́͜͜s̶̥͉͖̟̘̝͔̪͑̆̈ͅ.̵̢̞̻̳̪͓̘͕͈̙̈́̈́̇̽̑͂̚͝͝

I like to think I have all 3, but not in this case. 

Everyone, guard your works---

O҉b҉e҉y҉ ҉t҉h҉e҉ ҉S҉o҉c҉i҉e҉t҉y҉

Shit! I've been found again! Don't let them take you down! I gotta run!


	3. To my Allies.

They know we're after them. It's not going to be easy. They have connections throughout time, space, and dimension.

Ambrosi, use those investigation skills to find out their endgame.

Sybille, help plan out the team's strategies.

Cyrille, welcome back to life. We'll need to get exploring.

There are more we need to recruit for this mission.

More that we need to keep safe. 

I think they're after me first also because I can commune with a higher power. 

They can use me to spread their influence to the heavens.

Stay strong.


End file.
